Of Hakamas and Alarm Clocks
by blueroseulan
Summary: He didn’t even flinch when he felt the hakama ties loosen and fall to the ground. At the moment,he couldn't have cared less. The damned hakama, along with many other things—Kyouya’s party included, could rid themselves off his waist and brain.


Fanfic by blueroseulan

AN: The moment I started reading HikaXKao fics, I got hooked. I dunno, they're honestly addicting and endearing. I hope you'll like this! This was actually more of a spur of a moment fic..teehee XD It's based on one of the episodes they get to dress up as traditional Japanese men. Hakama is the traditional male Japanese pants. Gi is the upper garment. Try to think of the cast from Ruruouni Kenshin to get the idea.

DISCLAIMER'S: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HSHC. BISCO HATORI DOES. If I did, the whole manga would be centered on twin love instead. TT

ENOUGH RANTING AND ON WITH THE FIC!

"Hikaru."

A pair of amber eyes looked up lazily to be challenged by equally glowing irises.

"You have to get dressed, or else we'll be late—and you know what Kyouya can do to us if we do." The voice was pleading and maybe irritated—maybe.

Smirking and crossing his arms over the back of his head, the elder of the Hitachiin showed no signs of listening and merely fuelled the other's irk more. _Make me._

Kaoru growled annoyingly, elegent brows rising up when his gaze collided with the I'm-not-moving-so-you-shouldn't-either- position his brother. They just had around thirty minutes to get dressed and drive to the Ootori estate where Tamaki and Kyouya had arranged an evening ball for the host's most loyal customers.

Rolling his eyes, Kaoru turned back to the mirror to adjust the ties of his hakama. It was a particularly difficult costume, this one; he thought to himself as he struggled to tighten the fabric over his waist. _Oh well, since tono had argued in using the traditional samurai look and seeing Haruhi in a geiko's kimono, I guess I have no choice. _Looking over his shoulder to glance at his still half naked twin who had apparently engaged himself in staring fascinatedly at him, Kaoru felt the rising of a hot blush along side his annoyance. The lazy lopsided grin Hikaru offered him only seemed to add to his exasperation and finally, the younger twin snapped.

"What do I have to do to get you in your costume?!"

The moment the words left his lips, Hitachiin Kaoru instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Surprise flashed across the elder twin's features before his smirk turned into a devilishl smile. "Now _that_ is the best thing you've said tonight brother dear." He murmured as he stood from the bed and crossed the room to where Kaoru stood. "You know, I have many _many _different and creative ways to answer your question." He whispered as he blew softly on the shell of the other's ear, his breath hot and wet and delighting and…and…

"Hikaru, No." Gritting his teeth, Kaoru willed for control. It wasn't as if he wasn't willing but rather, they had something much more important to do than indulging themselves in the forbidden passion they had allowed themselves to enjoy. Biting his lip when he felt his older twin breathe sharply against his neck, his fingers already purchasing themselves on the smooth expanse of Kaoru's throat, it was clear that the normal _uke_ was finding it more than a struggle to keep his mind (_and legs) _ from turning into nothing but weak flubbery jelly underneath him.

"Ka-o-ru…" With each gentle roll of syllables, Hikaru marvelled the way his twin's name slipped so easily and so perfectly from his tongue.

Although at the moment, the said tongue was busying itself in proceeding to ravish the lips of a particularly fidgety twin.

"Hikaru...need…to…dress…up…now…" Kaoru could only practically moan under his brother's dominance. They'd have to stop. Now. Or else Hikaru could leave him wanting very badly and when he did…

Besides, he had already spent almost half an hour trying to wrestle with the ties of the complicated gi and hakama he was wearing; there was no way (at least at the moment) he was letting Hikaru put all his good efforts into waste.

Glancing desperately at the large red glowing numbers of their alarm clock that blared 6:56, Kaoru disentangled his lips from his twin's and valiantly tried to create space between the two of them; Valiantly—because while he tried to push the other away, Hikaru had only managed to pin him against the wall.

"Why are you getting so worked up?" he heard his brother's cool voice float lazily in his already passion-induced thoughts. He was just about to answer—never mind if it was an incoherent one—his coherence had probably flown out of the proverbial window moments ago, thankfully without his clothes, when he was once again cut off by a searing kiss.

"We are." Kiss. "Going to be." Kiss. "Late." Kiss, lips and tongues.

Hikaru's face was already flushed when he pulled himself away from his twin and cheekily pointed towards the clock.

"Hikaru?" the younger asked uncertainly.

A grin.

"_That_ is 30 minutes advanced."

_Oh._

Kaoru blinked. Once, twice, his gaze landing on Hikaru's victorious expression before—

Lips crashed roughly against lips, teeth carelessly clinked against the other. Their bodies collided, the touch almost searing, burning. Hands flew everywhere and fingers moved to tangle themselves painfully in Hikaru's rust coloured hair, or remove Kaoru's elaborate clothing.

He didn't even flinch when he felt the hakama ties loosen and fall to the ground. He even seemed to be glad to be rid of them anyway; although he did pause slightly to wonder how on earth Hikaru could have had possibly detangled the ties with ease.

"I'm an expert." He grinned before moving to once again claim the other's lips and pulling him back towards the bed. And although it would only be afterwards when Kaoru would ponder, and really really consider what Hikaru had said, and would have the grace to blush, for the moment, the younger Hitachiin could only care less. The damned hakama, along with many other things—Kyouya's party included, could rid themselves off his waist and brain, and Kaoru wouldn't have a care in the world.

"_Kaoruuu…"_

At least not when his brother was so demanding, so passionate and so desperate for release as he was. And definitely not when he was more than willing to tumble and nose dive into shattering bliss and gratification together with his twin—never without the other, always together.

"_Oh Hikaru…"_

Hitachiin Kaoru always liked to believe that he was an intelligent rational guy; the _more_ rational and intelligent guy between the two of them. Although there were such times when he couldn't help but question these facts and arrive at the conclusion that he was nothing else but a complete plain idiot.

Like the time when he failed to do his part in a particular prank that resulted into detention for both of them; or the times when he'd just carelessly slip and fall and hurt himself; and , and…

And of course the time when he allowed himself to believe his brother that the clock in their room was 30 minutes advanced and that they had more than enough time in the world to indulge themselves in whatever passions they liked.

Kyouya's wrath had been unforgiving when they turned up two hours late at the party.

Tamaki had of course exploded into fits of hysterics lamenting the fact that his sons had become disobedient dissidents. Mori had only shrugged, Hani had happily offered them chocolate fondue and Haruhi—well, Haruhi just _stared_. It wasn't everyday that the twins appeared so dishriveled, more so with Kaoru looking more than flushed than annoyed and Hikaru wearing a sheepish look on his face. '_And their hakamas… it looks…'_ she paused, eyeing the lopsided knot that dangled precariously over their waists. '_I don't remember it looking like that on old Japanese warriors I see on movie reruns…'_

Kaoru secretly blamed it on the passion and the shooting hormonal geysers that had clouded his judgement and whatever coherent thoughts he had during the moment (You should have had checked the time on your mobile too, you moron.) But Hikaru, much to Kaoru's astonishment, coolly regarded Kyouya with an indifferent gaze.

"We had a hard time getting our costumes together and figuring how to tie our hakamas. It isn't _that_ easy you know.."

And although Kyouya evidently seemed unconvinced by his excuse, Hikaru's tone left no room for argument.

And later that night, when Kaoru finally found himself alone with a particularly eager twin, he took his brother's ear in his mouth, nipped gently and whispered,

'_So whatever happened to your hakama tying expertise?"_

And this time, it was Hikaru who had the grace to blush.

OWARI

I've noticed much more people review on Ouran fics. Please please make me a happy writer and review!I plan on submitting more fics about the twins but that of course depends on my readers… (loved it? Hated it??)

Please review! O


End file.
